The Confession
by Crazy4wood
Summary: When Draco kisses Hermione in the library, how will she react? Not compliant with Epilogue. Rated M for mature suggestions.


**Hello, Lovelies! Here is a little piece inspired by the artwork by Little Chmura, as usual the link will be provided in my profile! I hope you enjoy and any feedback, leave a review or PM me. I hope you all have a great day!**

 **As you know I only own my imagination and Tom Felton (Yeah I know, I really don't *sad face*)**

* * *

Draco and Hermione were sitting in the library and doing their homework. They had been two of the ten students that returned for their eighth year. In total there were two Gryffindors, three Ravenclaw, four Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin student to return for their eighth year. This made it hard to avoid each other as they all shared one common room. Draco reached over for his quill and accidentally knocked over Hermione's ink bottle, spilling it on his sleeve and the table.

"Shit I'm sorry Granger, let me help you clean that up." Draco rolled his sleeve up to where the ink had soaked and picked his wand up to clean the ink off the table. As he tapped his wand on the table, he noticed his dark mark was showing. He went to move his arm, but Hermione stopped him.

"It's okay Draco, no harm done. I can clean up the rest." She held onto his hand she had grabbed and looked down at his arm. She never really saw one up close, and even though it was faded, it still made her shiver slightly. "You know it's okay; you were pardoned by the ministry."

Draco looked down at her ashamed and rubbed his thumb along the side of her hand. "It is terrible looking; I would never have if I wasn't forced to." He went to turn his head away but Hermione stopped him.

"We were all forced to do things during the war we didn't want to. You did it to save your mother; I did things to save my parents too." They had discussed the way the war had impacted them personally during the beginning of the year. Hermione admitted she had erased her parent's memory of her and found it was irreversible. Draco had told her everything he did was because his mother would have died if he hadn't. Over the four months that they had been in school, those two got the closest out of all of the eighth year students.

"You are too nice to me, after everything I have done..." Draco placed a hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "You gave me a second chance and let me get to know you. I have wanted to do this for weeks." He leant down and slowly placed his lips on hers.

When he pulled away and looked embarrassed, Hermione smiled. "Draco, I think I like you too." She kissed back and ran her hands through his hair he deepened the kiss. They forgot where they were and started to let their hands wander. They snogged for another ten minutes until someone cleared their throat.

The two students jumped apart as they saw the head boy standing there with a smirk on his face. "It is after curfew; I should turn you two in."

Draco groaned and moved away from Hermione, putting their stuff away. "Come on Smith, just pretend you didn't see us." He handed Hermione her bag and took her hand.

Hermione looked at their joined hands and blushed, "Let's go Draco, Smith won't tell anyone." She smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Get out of here; I don't want to see you again tonight." Smith winked and walked out of the library humming.

They laughed as they made their way back to the common room, surprised they admitted that they liked each other. "Come to my room in twenty minutes, and we can talk about what happened." Hermione kissed him quickly and hurried to her room.

As Draco walked towards his room, he realised he had a smile on his face. He had known he had feelings in sixth year but was too afraid to admit it to himself. After the war and returning to school, Draco found his feelings for Hermione had never changed, and he wanted to show he changed. When they started hanging out and getting to know one another, he had a plan to win her over by the end of the year.

Leaning against her door, Hermione sighed and ran her fingers over her lips. She had kissed him, the thing she had wanted to do for the last month. The grin on her face was stuck it felt like, and butterflies filled her stomach. "Oh Draco," She mused as she made her way to the loo and splashed water on her face.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Draco knocked on her bedroom door, nervous at what her reaction would be. "Gra-Hermione, it's me Draco."

Hermione opened her door and let him inside, she reached for his hand and sat next to him on the bed. "I just wanted to tell you that I liked you too Draco, I have for the last month."

"Why didn't you say anything? I have liked you since sixth year. Seeing you smile every day was the one thing that kept me strong during those rough times." Draco looked her over and noticed she had changed into a pair of leggings and a long sweatshirt. He licked his lips and looked back at her face.

"I want to kiss you again, and again, and again." She grinned as he pulled her close by wrapping his arms around her waist.

Draco took a deep breath, "Anything for you beautiful." He kissed her slowly and full of raw emotions. He had been wanting to do that the last few years. As the kiss intensified, they laid back on the bed and Hermione went to remove his shirt. He stopped her and looked at her serious, "We should stop, wait until we at least start dating."

She grinned and ran a finger along his jaw, drinking in the image of him out of breath from a good snog. "Well, all you have to do is ask."

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco kissed along her jaw as she threw her head back and grinned.

"Yes, I will Draco. I have wanted that for awhile now." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she pulled him back into the kiss. They spent the next hour exploring their bodies and eventually falling asleep un each other's arms.


End file.
